firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripmin Groups
Regular Ripmin Groups Ripmin are divided into groups within the tribes. Each of the groups has specifics that classify what they are. There are subgroups within those groups that do specific tasks. These are the regular ripmin groups... Lavinesiar Lavinesiar is considered the lowest class within tribal society. It's almost made entirely out of the weaker ripmin. There are a total of four subgroups within this group. They are gatherers, assassins, carriers (messengers), and the changers. They are all important in ripmin tribal society. The gatherers are there to merely gather various things not of the meat nature but they are also used to carry any dead prey back to the current location of the tribe. There's also one smaller group within this that is not rarely known by a ripmin but are regarded as scum by many but serve a useful but hidden purpose. Assassins Assassins are a part of the lowest class within ripmin tribal society. There is hardly any respect for anyone within the assassins. This subgroup is mixed with both male and female ripmin as they are trained to be very successful in killing off their targets. They will use a variety of means to kill their target and if they fail then they kill themselves. These ripmin won't be seen at all within the tribe for they cleverly conseal themselves with their abilities. Carriers Carriers are ripmin who are too weak to do much of anything else. They deliver messages to the ripmin within the tribe and are the main source of information carriers. They have an unusual amount of speed and are quite agile. They are quick at moving around and trying to hit one of them is close to impossible. Carriers do hae some strength but only enough to carry whatever they need to carry. Changers Changers aren't bred for fighting but they are the fastest of the ripmin. They aren't used in the front lines but more towards the back. They only have great speed to hunt down pikmin and "change" them as their name suggests. Their target once bitten by them will go under a transformational process that will make them become one with the ripmin's ancient blood. The transformation is permanent. Gatherers Gatherers are there to gather supplies and whatnot. Their main job is to find herbs, plants, and other things that would make the meat from the prey taste better. They like the assassins and shadows are immune to poison. They are very weak and so are seen in groups out past the tribal lands to find what they were ordered to find. They search also for other things that could be used for the tribe. Kenda Kenda group is composed of those to be wise and strong in other talents then brutal strength. They are of the upper class of the tribal society. They are the direct opposite of the Fernin group. They are the seers, magic users, and sentinels. Seers Seers are basically fortune tellers but have the ability to foresee future events but they cannot see the outcomes. Seers are fanatical about their devotion to their arts. It's unwise to anger them. They have a hierarchical status within the tribe and they have a hierarchical structure made of only females within their subgroup. The oldest female seer is the one in charge of the others. The seers also act as the strategists of the tribe. Magic Users Magic users can be either gender but they tend to be males. Females are usually stronger physically than males are. Males are usually the magic users within the tribe. They are very strong in their arts and are devoted to serving their leader. Sentinels Sentinels have a widespread of knowledge that they use in everyday basis when scouting or constructing traps. Sentinels are rarely seen and they will see you way before you see them. They have abilities giving them extraordinary eyesight. Sentinels are male ripmin but they can be female ripmin. Ios The Ios group is better yet hidden in secrecy since no one knows what the ripmin part of this group does. Ripmin fear this group more than anything else. There is no ripmin that won't feel scared when they hear the name, Ios. Cultists Cultists devote themselves entirely to one of the ripmin gods. They, however, are rarely seen and almost no one knows about these guys. It is known that they are summoners in most cases. Shadows Shadows are ripmin that have chosen a life of secrecy to protect who they were ordered to protect. They have strange abilities that allow them to go unseen. They are smaller than all the rest of the ripmin but they are trained to be some of the strongest ripmin of any. The ripmin who join this group aren't seen at all and anyone attacking the leader or the one that they were sent to protect will usually be killed by one of these guys. They act as assassins as well. Fernin Fernin group is made entirely out of warriors of the tribe. They are considered the strongest within the tribe. This group has ripmin with strength that is above all the rest of the ripmin. They are body guards, warriors, hunters, and whatnot that are physical in nature. Tribe rulers mostly come from this group. The body guards are there to protect the leader more out in the open. The warriors are well warriors. Hunters are there to hunt for food. Body Guards They are there to mainly protect the leader but they will be seen moving around even in the middle of the night. They rarely sleep and are built for such a job. Warriors Warriors are there to defend the tribe, young ones when the tribe is migrating, and they are there to fight in the battles against the enemies of the tribe. Ripmin who are warriors are generally very strong and have abilities of their own to help them in the battles. Hunters Hunters are large in number in any ripmin tribe. The job for hunting prey is usually done by the warriors and so the subgroups are almost one and the same. Hunters will not rest until they brought back whatever they set their sights on except in a case or two. Special Ripmin Groups These groups and their subgroups are only in the major tribes. Minor tribes cannot really have them. The reason is that minor tribes don't have the numbers of the expertise to have these groups. These special groups are usually limited to only one of the major tribes. They are rarely even seen and most of these special groups are small in number. There are rare cases where they are in large numbers but they are usually small. Sairos This group is relatively unknown due to that any ripmin within this group is actually a part of some other group within the Wisetalon tribe. This group seems to not even exist at all in any form and all Wisetalon tribe members will deny its existence. This group was started by the leader before the one previous to the current one. The information about them is unknown except that there is one sub-group within it... Nevatana This group is also a part of the Wisetalon tribe and are way better known than the Sairos group. Their very nature is something to be feared amongst the tribes. They're not used very much by the current Wisetalon tribe leader because she finds the use of them in any battle makes the battle too bloody which she tries to avoid at all costs. Unoshen This special group is actually a part of the Scareye tribe. They're pretty much a mystery to just about every ripmin as the ripmin that are a part of this group are usually never seen. They were formed back sometime in the past when the tribe was known as the Death Claw tribe but nothing is actually known about them except for that much... Aviram This special group is a part of the Scareye tribe and has been formed by the current leader. Its primary function is a council of advisers and seems to be as such. The council helps the leader work out certain problems including his war strategy. Its real purpose is unknown (even to those who joined it). Category:Ripmin